Macross Generation
is a drama album released in April and May 1997 by PolyGram. It was released to celebrate Macross 15th Anniversary. Overview From February to April 1997, Macross Generation was broadcast on the radio program Anime Express-Galaxy Network", hosted by Tomo Sakurai. A drama album CD containing all five episodes, was split into two parts, namely "1st HALF" (first part) and "2nd HALF" (second part) and was released by Polygram shortly after it aired on the radio. Yukari Tamura, who played the leading role of Passel, made her debut with this project and released the insert single "Courage for Me". The story centers around "Diva", one of the basic elements of Macross series, and young people's pursuit of becoming one. It is set in A.D. 2046, right around the events of the Macross 7 television series, but set on another space emigration fleet. No direct connection is set between both projects, however, both acknowledge the impact of Lynn Minmay. During the program, each female voice actors covers songs used in Super Dimension Fortress Macross and the film The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?. The songs were collected in the album, "Legend of Eternal Songs". Synopsis It is A.D. 2046, the story centers around the 9th New Macross-class Emigrant Fleet centered and its city ship, the Macross 9 as it navigates space to find a viable planet to settle on. One of the ship's most famous celebrities, singer Canary Minmay, has gained a massive following as many claim she is the second coming of Lynn Minmay. Meanwhile, Passel, a young fan of Canary, along her best friend Liza, pass the audition of the musical “Lynn Minmay Story”. Passel then meets up with two attractive young men, Rafal and Wolff, who somehow get her involved in controversy in the entertainment industry. Passel, a relative newcomer to show business, must learn to adapt if she is to aim to play Lynn Minmay. Tracklist #Do You Remember Love? #Angel's Paints #Mirai no DIARY #0-G Love #My Boyfriend is a Pilot #Silver Moon, Red Moon #Love Drifts Away #Runner #Take Courage #Do You Remember Love? (Karaoke) #Angel's Paints (Karaoke) #Mirai no DIARY (Karaoke) #0-G Love (Karaoke) #My Boyfriend is a Pilot (Karaoke) #Silver Moon, Red Moon (Karaoke) #Love Drifts Away(Karaoke) #Runner (Karaoke) #Take Courage (Karaoke) Gallery MacGeneration2.jpg|Promotional poster for Macross Generations drama album, along with its soundtrack, "Legend of Eternal Song". MacGeneration1.jpg|Character designs to the drama album, art by Haruhiko Mikimoto. MacrossGenerationOST.jpg|The album cover, "Legend of Eternal Song". Related Products *'Macross Generation 1st HALF' **ACT 1 to 5 recorded, all 48 minutes 7 seconds. **Released on April 9, 1997. *'Macross Generation 2nd HALF' **ACT 6-10, all 56 minutes 59 seconds. **Released April 16, 1997. Staff *Screenplay: Tomita Toshihiro *Sound Director: Yasunori Honda *Sound Effects: Mitsuru Enoyama (FIZZ SOUND) *Recording: Kimiyuki Kawasaki *Sound Production: Arts Pro *Jacket Illustration: Haruhiko Mikimoto *Executive Producer: Onishi Yoshimasa , Onishi Kamon *Production: Big West, Polygram External Links *Macross Generation Wiki *Macross Generation Soundtrack Profile Category:Drama Album Category:Macross Generation